narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate Hōzuki
Atsumaru Hōzuki (Hōzuki Atsumaru,' literally ''"Collector of the Demon Lantern") is a Jonin from the Mist Village. He is the older brother of Arashi Terumi, who was sent away to the Leaf due to assassination threats against him. He is the son of a Hozuki Clan member and a Terumi Clan member, this makes him a perfect candidate for a Seven Swordsmen position. He excels at Kenjutsu and Lightning Release Jutsu. Many from the mist have giving him the moniker '''"Wrath of the Hidden Mist", this was given to him because he often brings wrath to all who attempt to harm the Hidden Mist . He weilds the Kaminari, a sword that converts all forms of water, including blood, into lightning chakra. Apperance Atsumaru is a dark skinned male, contrasting the usual apperance to most Mist Ninja. He has medium-length silky black hair, which in this instance is sleeked back so as to expose the entirety of his forehead. His typical attire consists of a simple black shirt worn in an extremely casual manner, with the collar upturned and either sleeve drawn upwards to rest above just his elbows, accompanied by a pair of light-colored pants. His sword, Kaminari, is sealed within his arm, as to look like he is unarmed. But when attacked, he can summon the sword within a split second to cut down the foe. Personality Atsumaru is extremly serious, in and out of battle. He does not tolerate any form of enjoyment during training or especially missions. He will often scold his subordinates and or teammates for slacking. He see's missions as strictly business. If he see's any subordinates slacking on missions, he will not hesistate to punish them severely. However, he does protect his subordinates. He may seem evil at some times, but he is above putting himself in danger to protect a comrad. Backround He was born into the Hozuki clan and was trained from an early age to fight with a sword. He became a natural genius using earth and water jutsu. He became a master swordsman and joined the Seven swordsmen so he could further his training. He was broken in by the training and eventually became serious and terminally depressed, it may be possible that he may have only survived because of his older sister. Abilities 'Chakra' 'Lightning Release' Atsumaru can use many different Lightning Release ninjutsu. He has a large lightning chakra pool to use them because of the Kaminari blade he weilds. 'Water Release' Being a mist ninja, he is skilled in using the Water Release. He can preform most Water Jutsu he see's and he is also using the Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu. 'Weapon' 'Kaminari' This sword is made out of Chakra Enhancing Metal. The sword is a tanto with a jet black handle and at the base of the blade is a carving of a demon with an open mouth, the outside of the sword case is of a slick, black lacquer wood. This sword converts all forms of water into lightning chakra. Because of this ability, Atsumaru is imbedded with a large amount of lightning chakra. The sword can release lightning chakra from its mouth to form many different types of weapons through the process of shape manipulation. The blade is extremely durable as it cannot be cut by other chakra imbued weapons.